1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of fabricating an organic light emitting display and a donor substrate and, more particularly, to a method of fabricating an organic light emitting display using a donor substrate having a transfer layer which is cleaned by a dry cleaning process, and a method of fabricating the donor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since an organic light emitting display (OLED) among flat panel displays has the characteristics of a fast response speed of not more than 1 ms, low power consumption, and a wide viewing angle due to an emissive display, the OLED has advantages as a medium for displaying a moving picture regardless of device size. In addition, since the OLED may be fabricated in a low temperature and may be readily fabricated on the basis of conventional semiconductor manufacturing processes, the OLED is attracting public attention as a next generation flat panel display.
The OLED is generally classified into a polymer device using a wet process and a small molecular device using a deposition process depending on materials and processes for fabricating an organic light emitting diode.
In the case of an inkjet printing method among methods of patterning the polymer and small molecular emission layers, organic layers except for the emission layer should be made of restricted materials, and there is a troublesome process of forming a structure for inkjet printing on a substrate.
In addition, when the emission layer is patterned using a deposition process, it may be difficult to manufacture a large-sized display due to use of a metal mask.
In order to substitute for the patterning method, a laser-induced thermal imaging (LITI) method has been recently developed.
The LITI method is a method of converting a laser emitting from a light source to heat energy, and transferring a pattern forming material to a corresponding substrate using the heat energy to form a pattern. In order to performing the LITI method, a donor substrate, at which a transfer layer is formed, a light source, and a substrate as a subject are required.
In performing the LITI method, the donor substrate has a shape of covering the entire substrate as a receptor, and the donor substrate and the substrate are fixed on a stage.
After completion of the donor substrate for a laser induced thermal imaging process, contaminants generated from the exterior environment or during the process exist on the transfer layer. The contaminants may remain on the emission layer and the pixel electrode to generate failures of the display device such as spots or pixel defects in an emission region, thereby deteriorating the characteristics of the display device.